Twinsane Oneshots
by Samjax
Summary: "You can be an unpredictable, mindless idiot sometimes but you're my idiot." Oneshot series. Spinoff from A Twinsane Wedding. A series of the funny, fluffy, awkward, and weird scenes and adventures between these two adorable dorks. Cortex x Crash. Not all stories will be romance. Read alongside the main story so you're not lost on some of these. (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. The Therapy Box

**A/N**

**This oneshot takes place after the first therapy session in A Twinsane Wedding. It's sort of an alternative ****to the session I had to divide between Chapters 9, 10, and 11. This is my take on if that one on one meeting in those chapters didn't happen.**

* * *

**The Therapy Box **

**Oneshot summary: After hesitantly agreeing to come back for another session, Cortex finds himself locked inside a therapy box with Crash. Locked from the outside and with no other way out, Cortex decides it's as good a time as ever to tell Crash something that's been on his mind. Something that's been lingering ever since their unlikely partnership against the Evil Twins.**

* * *

No one can tell you who you'll fall in love with. Love is not scheduled in an appointment or even predicted by someone. Only your own heart can map it out for you. If you truly love someone, then listen to your heart and tell them.

It's better then not saying anything at all and living with your feelings bottled up forever. The worst thing that can happen is living with the regret.

* * *

"Hello Crash, Cortex, are we ready for this weeks session?" Dr. Eric Jacobson wondered as he welcomed the duo back inside his office. A cheery, bright smile spreading from ear to ear on the ex natives face, while he clapped his hands together. He really was dedicated to his job in helping people. Crash nodded yes and gave a hearty thumbs up, having absolutly no care in the world.

Cortex on the other hand tried to contain himself from causing a scene by slapping that permanent smile right off the bandicoots face. Nobody could be that happy all the time. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The scientists answer was plain and simple.

"Good, follow me. Crash, Cortex, I feel results are going to be made today."

_'Steel yourself Neo, if you just ignore Crash and focus on something else, then maybe...just maybe, he'll go away.'_ Cortex thought as him and the bandicoot followed the therapist, while also imagining what was in store for them this time. Closing his eyes, he tried to mentally wish Crash away. But right as he opened them back up, Crash remained right behind him. 'Of_ course, I should've known that wouldn't work.' _

Groaning in irritation, Cortex tried to think of anything else other than the mindless marsupial who had shifted gears and was now walking next to him. Cortex gasped and jumped a little when he felt Crash's hand brush up against his own. Cortex soon felt his face burning as he quickly retracted his hand behind his back. He almost immediately tripped on a rug soon after, as the three of them stepped through the door into Eric's office. _'Why is he right behind me? Doesn't that idiot have any, _any _concept of my personal space? And why do I feel warmer all of a sudden?'_ He wondered, pushing the small carpet back flat with the heel of his foot. "I guess since we're here, we might as well get this over with."

As if the first appointment with Dr. Jacobson wasn't enough to tick him off, now he was back here for more. The sessions that Cortex and Crash had been assigned to was because of two things: 1. Crash Bandicoot (who was the main cause behind Cortex's anger) and 2. His genius younger sister Coco. Of course in this case it was more Coco than Crash. She had practically forced the scientist and his worst enemy into therapy together.

"This week, I want to try something different." Dr. Jacobson revealed. He was especially excited about today's session. This would be the first time using the extra room he had in his office.

"Yay. I wonder just what it could be?" Cortex said flatly in an almost monotone voice, while rolling his eyes. Sarcasm was weaved into that whole remark. Crash however was excited for whatever Dr. Jacobson had in store for the both of them.

Bouncing up and down on the soles of his hightop sneakers, Crash smiled and slung an arm around Cortex's shoulder, the scientists sarcasm floating right over his head and into the thin air above them. He just didn't get it how Crash could be so smart, yet so clueless all at the same time. Even though he didn't want to, Cortex then pushed Crash's arm off of him.

Heading over to another door, Dr. Jacobson produced a small key from the pocket of his lab coat. Pushing it into the lock, he unlocked the room they would be using in todays exercise. Crash turned his attention to the fruit bowl and proceeded to pluck a few Wumpas up and put them in his pockets for later. As soon as the bandicoot had scarfed one down in a heartbeat, he looked at native curiously, before gazing at his creator.

"What's in there? What's behind that door?!" Cortex screamed in a frightening, girlish voice as he jumped back. He somewhat hoped that something would run out from behind it and chase him out of here, so he wouldn't have to put up with anymore of this.

Raising his hand, the therapist spoke in a slow calming tone, hoping to mellow out Cortex's anxiety. "Relax Cortex it's just an empty room. Allow me to explain the purpose of todays excercise for you and Crash here. Alright?" Dr. Jacobson looked at Cortex who now had a half a smile, (which was more scowl than an actual smile) and nodded yes, before he gazed at Crash who gave his usual toothy grin back. Crash seemed to be enjoying this way too much, given he was happy most of the time. "This is the therapy box. After what happened in our short, first session last week, I feel this will benafit all of us, if you and Crash spend a little time in here together. Especially you doctor."

"Really? So, it's just a room?" The therapist nodded yes. Cortex then raised an eyebrow, which announced his suspicions. He didn't like where this was leading. Why was Dr. Jacobson so focused on him and not more on Crash? Did the therapist know something the scientist didn't? Cortex then hesitantly stepped forward, with Crash at his heels, nearly pressed up against his back. Walking inside, Cortex's eyes widened as he heard the door shut behind them. Whipping around in an instant, he started panicking again, "Wait?! What are you doing?!" Dr. Jacobson then took his key in hand and locked the duo inside the small room. "Why'd you lock the door?!" Cortex shouted.

Outside the box, a button was pushed, and Cortex heard an explination come through a speaker above their heads.

"You see guys, the point of this excercise and this box, is to confine you two in a small space together with no distractions in order to focus you on each other. So you'll be forced to communicate and work things out. Welcome to 'The Therapy Box!'" Eric announced. "It's locked from the outside and I have the only key." Screaming at the top of his lungs, Cortex gripped his hair in agony, before proceeding to pound on the door trying to break it down. But the therapist decided he wasn't going let Cortex off that easily. "The sooner you start talking to Crash and getting the ball rolling between you two, the sooner you'll be out Cortex."

Dr. Jacobson took his finger off the intercom button, before grabbing his clipboard. He wanted to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't try to murder each other before they got out. He simply sat back and watched on the screen.

Cortex grasped the doorknob tightly and tried twisting it to open the door. He pushed and pulled with all the strength he could muster. It didn't budge one inch however. Cortex contemplated weather or not to try and ram it down but he winced at the thought of breaking a bone or two in the process. He wasn't going to take that chance, especially since he had a low tolerance for pain.

"Locked from the outside? Well, this is just fantastic." His sarcasam made a quick return. "Could this possibly get any worse?" Cortex turned his head sideways to gaze at Crash who was munching on a fruit. He licked his lips clean of the purple juice that started to flow down his face. "Crash! Can you think of anything else but your appetite right now?!" Cortex yelled. "This is a serious matter!" He then started pacing around in circles in the small 9x9 foot room. "How on all of N Sanity Island can you possibly be enjoying this?! Don't you get it!? We're trapped in here!" Crash held up his hands when he saw his creator whip around and point an accusing finger at him. "And it's all your fault!"

There was an acidic, threatening tone in the mans voice. Given how peeved he was, venom dripped off his lips. Lashing his hands out in front of him, Cortex made a lunge for the orange marsupial, who had a look of shock on his face. Grabbing Crash's wrists, Cortex pinned his arms at his sides before pushing him up against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Crash straining his right hand, trying to move it upward to take another bite out of his Wumpa Fruit.

Letting one of his wrists go, Cortex snatched it from the bandicoot with his free hand. Crash's normally calm green eyes widened in shock. Crash reached his hand out to retrieve it so he could scarf it down but Cortex refused to let him have it. "Oh, no. Hold it right there Crash. Since I'm in this mess locked inside this nut box because of you, you don't even deserve this fruit!" He seethed.

From the outside, Dr. Jacobson looked stunned, he knew Cortex had some anger issues, but he never would have guessed that they would be this intense. "He seems a bit tense." Noting that, he wrote down some more notes. "Though I do feel that this is all going to turn around in the end." Eric continued to watch, listen and observe.

Crash looked on in horror as his creator threw his Wumpa to the ground and stepped on it. The once ripe cluster now a squishy pile of mush and fresh juice on the floor and on the underside of Cortex's boot. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Crash Bandicoot. Why can't you just let me win?!" As he produced his ray gun from his back pocket, the mans anger and internal temperature was growing hotter with every second that they were both confined in here. "You...you..." Cortex tried to fire off another insult as he started to pull the trigger but seeing Crash's warm green eyes and iconic smile returning to his face that was now boring through his body. It was just enough to stop Cortex from attempting to shoot his nemesis.

As much as he wanted to, Cortex knew he just couldn't bring himself to harm Crash right now.

It did however cause the scientists anger to disappear little by little. Cortex slightly loosened his grip on his wrist and the duo focused their eyes on each other. Caught in his own little world, Cortex felt something inside him start to bubble up to surface, just beneath the skin. It was a feeling, the same feeling Cortex had when he felt Crash's hand graze against his own. His rage fully subsiding for the moment as he remembered the twins.

Him and Crash's triumphant victory against Victor and Moritz. An unlikely partnership but an unstoppable, dynamic duo altogether in the end (with some help from Cortex's neice Nina.) It was a feeling of success and it felt so good. He finally knew what being on the winners side felt like:

And it felt amazing. Truly, undeniably amazing.

Swallowing heavily, Cortex felt his eyes getting wet as tears started cascading forward. After dropping his weapon and releasing Crash for a second. He moved both hands up and flicked the teardrops away but it wasn't long before they came back full force. Soon, he was unable contain them inside any longer and they fell from his eyes, splashing onto the ground. As the bandicoot still had his back pressed up against the wall, Cortex wanted to wrap his arms around him but his mind refused to go through with it. Pretty soon, every bad memoy of their fights and their history flashed through his mind and realization struck him, "Crash? What am I doing? Why do I want to hurt you so bad? You've always tried to be nice with me but I don't think I ever aknowledged it. I've been so blinded by my own hatred for you, aside from my plot to rule the world, that I never realized just how wonderful you truly are. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible, horrible person for not taking the time to notice. Your creation was not a mistake, rather it was a success and I've never given you the credit you deserve." Crash was glad he finally realized that.

Sinking to his knees, Cortex buried his head in hands and slumped back up against the wall. He didn't try to fight the tears back to where they came from. He just wanted Crash to forgive him. "I understand that I can't...I can't fix everything that's ever happened to...to us in the past but d-do think you can f-forgive me now? Can you take back what I just said?" It was hard to talk through choked sobs and sniffles but Cortex fought through it.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Crash gave him a little pat. His creator silently gasped when felt that. Crash then kneeled down so he was eye level with him and placed a finger underneath Cortex's chin, moving his head upward to meet his eyes. Crash slowly nodded yes, telling him that he understood completely.

Cortex expressed a small smile. "You've never hated me, have you Crash?" The response he got was a no. "You've always been sweet with me but I've never appreciated it." He then noticed Crash grasp one of his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. _'I guess I can't deny it any longer.'_ Wiping away the tears, Cortex took a moment to collect himself before speaking, "Crash look, when Victor and Moritz came here and threatened to destroy our island, who did I turn to?" The bandicoot pointed at himself. "Exactly. You. I guess working on the other side really opened my eyes. It also made me realize that you are not the failure that I thought you were."

Cortex felt a pain in his chest soon after, his heart was beginning to swell from tapping into his feelings that were now on the surface. He ignored it and the knot in his stomach for now and continued on. Cortex couldn't stop himself from telling Crash what he needed to tell him. The emotions were coming out and he just couldn't push them back down to where they came from...

He _didn't_ want to stop himself. It was better than keeping his feelings for the bandicoot bottled up inside forever. Cortex didn't want to head to his grave plagued with the guilt and regret of not telling him right here and now. Since this was probably the perfect opportunity.

He then stood up, ready to face them and to get the weight off his shoulders that was pushing him down, "Crash, I fight with you, I shout at you, I've tried to bring you down but the truth is, I simply cannot live without you. We've shared a bond since the begining, that seems to have gotten stronger since we worked together to stop the twins. I know that together, there is nothing we can't do." Cortex leaned forward and pressed himself up against Crash's warm fur for a breif moment, before moving back slightly to look straight into his eyes as to give him his full attention. Basically, what I'm trying to say here is...I...I love you." A blush soon spread upon his face as he threw his arms around Crash, wanting to be held now more than ever. His usual rage and hatred for the bandicoot melting away, just like the ice in his once frozen heart.

"Crash, I know you've always thought I hated you but I haven't. I just wanna put our hate filled history behind us and bury the hatchet after all these years. Since our defeat of the twins, our temporary partnership and the feeling of doing something good still lingers deep inside me. I just never thought the feeling of working alongside you would ever transform into love." Cortex chuckled a little at that, before looking down at the floor. "Especially for a cold hearted scientist like me who's never had anyone. And I just never imagined that 'anyone' could ever be you." Now Cortex knew how Crash felt about him and he couldn't be more releived. "Do..." He gulped, not prepared to ask the next question. "Do you feel the same about me?"

Crash brought his head back up, their eyes meeting each other once more, almost hypnotising Cortex in the process. He couldn't avert his gaze off the one he loved. Moving closer tword each others faces, they closed the gap between their lips. Letting his eyes slip shut, Cortex tilted his head, returning the gesture. Wrapping his arms around his nemesis, he just about melted into Crash's embrace. Cortex then took that sign as a yes. Caught up in the moment, he almost forgot that he was locked inside a box with Crash.

Dr. Jacobson gave a nod, before getting up and unlocking the door, to which Crash and Cortex didn't even notice or even cared about at the moment. He had done his job for this session, results had been made just he had predicted when Crash and Cortex had first arrived. "It's good to be helping. Glad you guys have sorted things out. I'll leave you two be."

The therapist then gave a satisfied sigh and headed on out. Leaving the two alone in the therapy box.

After what felt like an eternity, Crash and Cortex pulled apart but their arms were still wrapped around each other. "I would say that I hate myself for both loving and wanting you but all my hate for you is now gone." Crash reached into his pocket and pulled out another fruit. He brought it close to his mouth but he didn't immediatly scarf it down. Cortex smirked as Crash looked at him, he got the sense the bandicoot was up to something.

Crash held it out tword the scientist. Cortex extended his hand when he thought his former enemy was offering it to him but that changed when Crash reeled his hand back and ate it in a heartbeat, before his eyes went crossed.

Chuckling at that, Cortex simply shook his head. "Oh Crash, you can be an unpredictable, mindless idiot sometimes..." He inhaled and then exhaled a long sigh. "But you're my idiot."

**A/N**

**Wow! Guys, this is my first oneshot in quite a long while. XD I drew inspiration for this story from the ICarly episode ISam'sMom and also from the Crashtex story Fear of Falling by Plaguedoctorbeaks on Archive of Our Own. ****Check both those things out, cause they're amazing.** **This oneshot is like a combination of the two.** **Until next time keep smiling! **


	2. The Letter

**A/N**

**I just felt this oneshot needed to be in this series. Thinking about writing this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Enjoy! **

* * *

**The**** Letter**

**Oneshot Summary****: In a ****one**** on one therapy session, Cortex is tasked with writing a letter. One t****hat sums up what he really thinks about Crash and how he impacted his life. ****However, what the scientist assumes to be an easy assignment, proves much harder than Cortex had ever expected. It also makes him realize that some things are more important than world domination. **

* * *

When you have an enemy, you say you hate and despise them with a passion. You constantly go on and on, ranting about them every chance you get. Of course, maybe the only reason you say you hate them is because hidden deep inside there are feelings and opinions that you don't want to show.

For you cannot hate someone who means so much to you.

* * *

_'Crash, if I could say one thing to you after everything we've endured throughout all the years that we've known each other, it would have to be...No that's not it.'_

The pen came to a sudden halt after that opening sentence, the words no longer flowing onto the paper. The writer tapped the tip of the pen against his chin, trying to gather all the thoughts that were swirling around in his brain. The man gave a dissatisfied groan, before crumpling the current paper up and tossing it behind his head where it hit the floor. He gently rubbed the temples of his forehead, to properly organise the current thoughts, before trying again to transfer them onto the second blank canvas paper that was in front of him. The deeper he thought, the further they would venture into the back of his mind. Which made them even trickier to try and retrieve.

The scientist slumped back up against the chair he was sitting in. A currently unamused Dr. Cortex simply couldn't believe this. To him, this was ridiculous; he was good at drawing schematics, not writing letters. Then again there wasn't much in this world that could amuse him. On the contrary however, these therapy sessions were working. Looking over at Dr. Jacobson, the therapist was calmly sitting in his chair, quiet as a mouse in order to let Cortex concentrate. Eric had a notepad and pen in his grasp, no doubt trying to compose another book which he could self publish as well.

Cortex's former nemesis, Crash Bandicoot hadn't attended this session with him. The ex native turned therapist, had asked the scientist back here for a one on one session, after their first little one on one chat last time. A talk which had left Cortex to really reflect back on himself and ponder one thing:

Why _had_ he been hating that orange marsupial all these years? Sure Crash could be annoying at times but over the years of their rivalry and their recent mission to stop the Evil Twins, Cortex had started to get used to it.

Heaving a long, loud sigh of what was (hopefully) frustration rather than irritation, he dropped the pen. The writing utensil hit the table, giving off a loud clatter. "Why am I doing this again?" He questioned. To Cortex, this just felt like homework, something that only he didn't have at Madam Amberly's. Which was a good thing, because Cortex never did any assignments. In the words of his eight year old self _"I'm far too busy with my experiments to do anythin_g _like that."_ He was amazed that none of his classmates had tried to beat him up for saying that kind of stuff.

Setting his own writing to the side for a brief moment, Dr. Jacobson clasped his hands together and then spoke. "I can tell you're somewhat struggling at this. Allow me to repeat the task, in a way that I hope you understand: the purpose of this exercise is for you to really reflect on and think about your life. Is your quest for world domination the only thing that's important to you?" He questioned. "Or, alongside your niece, is Crash another important aspect in your life?"

Cortex just wanted to vomit at that remark. He had called Crash an 'idiot' for many years after their first battle on top a flaming Cortex Castle and since then, Cortex had never given any thought to his worst enemy being an _"important aspect" _to him. The key word there being 'important'. But then again, why did the scientist always tend to rant about him to his minions on a daily bases? He would try to destroy him every chance he could find but then he would have second thoughts immediately afterwards. The mans brain just revolted against him and Cortex simply went ahead and endured anything that Crash did. Even if it was comforting him, to which he sort of liked, even though he was supposed to hate him. The feeling of being cradled in the arms of his worst enemy if Cortex got himself into trouble when they were together.

There was something satisfying about that.

But to Cortex himself, it felt like...contentment?

Maybe constantly stressing himself (and his brain) to the point of complete madness wasn't helping him at all. Maybe he just needed to figure out how he really felt about Crash. Just how much did the scientist care for the bandicoot hero who was supposed to be his nemesis?

Finally, after a full minute of replaying and then almost gagging on the therapists words, Cortex spoke. "I guess you're right. I had never once thought about Crash being important in my life but now that I've thought about what you said, I suppose he is. He's so much more than I've ever given him credit for. Sure, he helped me when I asked for it and we did end up saving the island but did I ever properly thank him for his assistance after our little team up? Did I ever udder those two little words 'thank you' even once? No I didn't." As he felt himself being gripped by the sudden feeling of guilt, Cortex seemed to zone out for a brief moment after saying that, before he noticed the therapist looking at him and bearing his warm smile and calm eyes. "You think I should put something similar to that in this letter?"

"You write it the way you want it, it's not my letter to Crash. You can do whatever makes you comfortable, I'm just here to help you and offer my support. Not to tell you how to do this but maybe try to think about some of the positive characteristics that he has. You may find that you value Crash more than you think. Is he really as bad as you had said in our very first session?" Dr. Jacobson gave a little wink to him in order to boost his confidence. "Cause in our second session, you had said yourself that he wasn't as bad or the "idiot" that you claimed he was. Rather, you said he was sweet if I remember correctly. Try to incorporate things from our previous talks into it and see what you can use from that, in order to construct your letter for this little writing exercise. Alright? Try speaking from the heart? Are we both on the same page here?" Eric wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Cortex couldn't think of any sort of good comeback and just minutes ago he was thinking of just storming right out of the office and heading back home. Taking a breif moment to gather himself and the words he was going to put onto the paper, he finally nodded, showing the therapist that he agreed.

"Yes. We're in agreement." Cortex figured that there was no point in arguing with the therapist, since Dr. Jacobson would probably get the upper hand, no matter what kind of testament the scientist tried to make against him. Cortex just had to listen, he knew that Eric was right. "Alright, I'll take another crack at that letter. You're right Dr. Jacobson, some things are more important than trying to conquer the world and the islands." The corners of his mouth curved upward slightly into a small smile.

Shaking out his hands and scooping the pen for a second time, Cortex took a deep breath to clear his head and started the writing process up once again. Taking another shot, this time with confidence. He knew exactly how he wanted to write this, so after careful thinking, the words just came to him naturally.

Now Cortex just had to compress those thoughts and feelings into a letter, while the therapist watched with a satisfied smile.

_'All that took was a little pep talk. I'm glad. It's good to be helping.'_

* * *

Crash patted his stomach after his usual satisfying snack of Wumpa Fruits. He licked the juice off his face instead of wiping it off with a napkin like his civilized siblings. Coco and Crunch knew their bother did his own thing. Pushing his chair back, the bandicoot hero stood up and stretched. Crash's usual warm smile played about his lips, he was quite happy after eating that. Then again; when wasn't he happy?

His ears pricked up in surprise when a knock came at the front door. Jumping up, Crash walked over and answered it. There was nobody in sight. Confused, Crash scratched the side of his head, before his eyes trailed down and locked onto an envelope laying on the welcome mat of the single concrete step, which led into the bungalow house that he shared with his bandicoot siblings.

Looking around, Crash tried to find the person who had left it but his eyes didn't come across anyone.

Cortex had nearly been caught in the act but he managed to run and quickly duck into a brush before Crash even lifted his head. Being the curious marsupial that he was, Crash opened up the envelope and pulled out the document. He was cautious unfolding it, thinking it was a telegram of ransom or something much worse.

Holding the letter away from his face to take in every word that had clearly been chosen and pondered very carefully, the bandicoot hero read it over in his head.

_"Dear Crash, _

_This isn't easy at all for me to say, especially since you've probably never seen me as anything more than a cowardly, self centered scientist who only thinks about himself and about ruling the islands. I never once took into consideration how you felt._

_However the truth is: even through all our fights and ever since our defeat of the Evil Twins, I just can't destroy you. I know I tried to eliminate you with my invention after our victory but instead I should have said 'thank you.` _

_Yes, I know I've had every chance to rid myself of you so I can carry out my plans but you've always beaten me. Because of your victories over me, you somehow opened my eyes. You've made me see just how amazing you are. You're wonderful and not the brainless bandicoot I always thought you were. You've made an impact on my life. _

_You're happy and constantly smiling. Quite truthfully, I sometimes wish I could be that way too. You don't have a care in the world or do you ever stress about anything. You just go with the flow which I greatly admire. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you one day without your charismatic smile. One that brightens up my day everytime I see you with it but I just retaliate with an annoyed scowl. I know you're just trying to be nice with me and all I've ever done is try and push you away. _

_Which brings me to something I have to say to you. If I had to say just one thing to you after everything we've endured over these last few years, it would have to be..._**sorry**.

_Crash, I'm sorry for everything I've ever tried to do to you. I'm sorry for always trying to bring you down. Even though I've called you 'brainless' and a 'meddling mammal' for so long, deep inside I know that you're not any of those things. Truthfully, you're my best creation yet and if I could request one thing, it would have to be for you to never change who you are. The person that needs to change is the one who had treated you so horribly all your life. _

_You're not the idiot here, I am._

_I hate the way I've acted toward you but that was only because I never realized just how important you are to me. I know I can't turn back the hands of time and rewrite where you and I went wrong but I just hope you can forgive me after all our fights, disagreements and misdemeanors to accept my apology. If you don't, that's fine, just...please don't hate me forever. __Because I've never completely hated you. I know you mean well and you mean so much more to me then I've ever known. Thank you for constantly being a part my life. Don't know what I'd do without you._

_Sincerely, _

_Cortex." _

Crash's green eyes widened. If the bandicoot were able to actually talk, he would've been speechless beyond belief. He had to re-read that whole thing over again word for word. Never in a million years did Crash expect to hear anything even come close, to being a synonym for the word sorry come out of his creator's mouth. What would normally come out was either an insult or groan.

With a bright smile and a warm feeling inside him the bandicoot started the journey tword Cortex Castle.

Luckily he didn't notice his ex nemesis scurry out from behind the shrub where he was laid low and run all the way back home.

* * *

As he approached the fortress, the bandicoot couldn't stop thinking about the letter or even smiling for that matter. Gazing up at the newly reconstructed castle, Crash could only imagine Cortex and what kind of an explaination would be presented to him. Taking a minute to gather himself, he gingerly knocked on the huge wooden door.

When it opened, there stood Dr. Cortex himself. Unarmed without his ray gun and no familiar scowl that was normally playing about his lips whenever he was in the presence of Crash. A wave of silence soon swept over the duo. Both of them stared right at each other, two sets of eyes unmoving.

Unblinking.

They were both on guard in case the other tried anything which probably wouldn't be much since neither one had any tricks up their sleeves. Or weapons for that matter. Soon, Cortex broke the quiet that was starting to feel awkward for him and his former nemesis. He did it with one single word or rather...name. "Crash." The orange marsupial blinked at him as he pulled out the note and pointed at it. "I take it you read it?" Crash held up two fingers and Cortex knew that meant 'twice'. "So...what do you think?" The man swallowed heavily, completely oblivious to the thoughts and emotions that were running through the bandicoots head.

Lashing a hand out, Crash grabbed the scientist and pulled him into a tight hug. Nuzzling the top of his head with his chin, Cortex grasped for breath at that moment before looking up. "I meant every word of that letter. The therapist told me to write it the way I thought was best and I don't know, the words just sort of came out naturally. So you're not mad at me for all the times I've tried to put things over on you?" The pair pulled away and Crash shook his head no. "Dr. Jacobson was right, you are important to me. Much more than me trying to conquer the islands as my own. I'm just greatful that you could forgive me after I've been so horrible to you." Cortex leaned forward and nuzzled against him while breathing in a sigh of relief, happy to have taken Dr. Jacobson's little talk into consideration.

Cause as the words of a professional therapist had taught him:

There are more important aspects in your life rather than just world domination.

**A/N **

**Ok, first off, I've now got an Archive of Our Own account, my username is the same as here. Secondly, credit to a reviewer RetroTard (guest) from a review to A Twinsane Wedding for inspiring me to start this series. And thirdly, so sorry this update took so long but in truth, (aside from the fact I'm working on the main wedding story and the fact that I was laid off from work for a whole month) this wasn't even my first idea for this oneshot. XD I had two others before this that moved to the back burner. I just couldn't stay focused on one :P But this oneshot was inspired by a different fanfic. I drew inspiration from the Pinky and the Brain fanfic of the same name by author darkdemondog24. Credit to that author for such a sweet fic.**

**Reviewing time!**

**RetroTard: I'm glad I could make your wish come true. I'll see what I can rustle up for a date. ;)**

**Plaugedoctorbeaks: I'm really glad you love this. Thanks for the sweet words. Really I inspired you? That comment made my day after I read it. I also have no intention of stopping what I do best.**

**Also, do you guys think this fic was too sweet?**

**Until next time, keep smiling!**

**Also today I updated the main story and this oneshot series. Two updates in one day! Victory! Which will probably never happen again. **


	3. I'm My Own Worst Enemy

**Warning: The story ahead is NOT romance. If you don't like it then you don't have to read and you may now hit the back button. And if you haven't read the main story, just a little recap here: the little voice in Cortex's head is the angel of internal conflict (for those of you who don't know. )**

**This oneshot is rated M for murder, angst, violence, blood, major character death and psychotic episodes. ****This is the alternative scene to the begining of chapter 2 after Crash and Cortex left the therapists office.** **The begining of this is exactly the same as the chapter, until a certain point (I did some re editing: hence I italicized the thoughts between Cortex and the angel and added in some extra dialogue) then it changes dramatically into the forementioned scene above****.**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

**I'm My Own Worst Enemy **

**Oneshot Summary: How low would you go in order to get what you want? ****When Cortex has the perfect chance to kill Crash, he seizes on the opportunity. However, it comes with a horrific price. Would he actually be happy that the biggest roadblock in his quest to conquer the islands was gone? Or, would the self centered scientist actually feel...guilty?**

* * *

They say_: 'you never miss something until it's gone._' I always thought you were just an annoying, idiotic bandicoot but you're so much more than that. If only I had realized it sooner, then maybe I could've avoided doing what I did. And living with the guilt that followed.

Actions have consequences and boy did I learn that the hard way. Once someone who you've known for years is gone, they're gone and there's no getting them back. Only the memory of them lingers. I deeply regret my actions and what they caused. I have no one to blame but myself.

* * *

On the ride back to the lab, Cortex took out his ray gun. He was contemplating on weather or not to blast his nemesis right here and now. As Crash was looking out to sea while at the same time rocking him back and forth, Cortex turned the dial on his weapon from a dazed, crazy eyed face, (the Stun setting) to a light pink smiley with dark pink heart shaped eyes.

'_The Love setting. Why did I install this setting on here in the first place?' _He scratched his chin trying to remember. '_That's right, I was trying to get a girlfriend. Man, why have I never been able to get one?'_

Cortex had never been one with the ladies and N Brio and N Gin were the closest thing that scientist had to 'friends.' Even though N Brio had betrayed Cortex by siding with Crash to help him destroy the Cortex Vortex by way of collecting every gem, he knew that he didn't want his master to be alone with the others and Uka Uka, so he came back in the end. Brio wanted to remain loyal to him.

_'The only people I've got are Nina, N Brio and N Gin. Nobody else would want a failure like me. Uka Uka's already got it in for me, been only a few days since his last defeat. N Tropy would just like for me to succeed in destroying Crash for once. But do I really want to destroy him? I mean I hate him and I could easily do away with him right here...' _He set his weapon from the happy heart eyed face to a skull sign.

This was disintegrate setting. One hit on anything (including human or creature) would instantly vaporise them into nothing.

'_Yeah, with just one blast. I could easily erase him out of my life forever. I'd be free.' _As he started to pull the trigger, he felt something inside him. A little voice telling him something else. He tried to ignore it but it was just too strong a hold.

"_Don't do it Cortex. After he saved you and comforted you, you wanna kill him?"_

Cortex refrained from firing the shot as he thought about that. He almost felt some sympathy but the man forced the words of his conscience back into the far depths of his mind, _"But Crash has been a thorn in my side. He's always beaten me in the past and I'm sick of __it! And him!"_

_"Are you really?"_ The voice wondered.

Cortex knew exactly how he wanted to answer that question. He turned the dial two notches to the left, cycling back and landing on the Stun setting, since the Disintegrate setting seemed slightly excessive, _"__Yes! And it's time to free myself from him! I don't care what you say, this is my decision!"_

_"Alright but if you start to feel guilty, don't come crying to me." _With that the little voice went away.

The scientist just scoffed and ignored that last comment. There was no way that Cortex could ever feel that way about his enemy. '_Me? Feel guilty after killing Crash? My worst enemy? Yeah right." _Shaking it off, he aimed his ray gun right where Crash's heart was, (luckily for the mindless marsupial he didn't notice a thing, since he was distracted by the sea) closed his eyes and as he replayed what the little voice in his head had said, Cortex clenched his teeth. His hand holding his gun started trembling but just as he thought back on what his conscience had uttered, and what the man had argued, Cortex found himself squeezing the trigger.

Bang!

The electric shock from the plasma blast shot through the bandicoots body, paralyzing him and stopping his heart from beating but not before causing Crash to roughly drop his archenemy onto the floor of the boat, before he went down as well.

Cortex groaned from the hard impact. He felt a burning pain rocket through his body from his neck all the way down to his toes and fingertips. The current injury that followed the one he had already received from Papu Papu's minions, stung like lemon juice on a paper cut. After laying there for a minute to get his bearings, the scientist stood up, his legs wobbling beneath him but Cortex managed to steady himself using the sides of the boat. Which was a bit tricky as the vessel was wobbling along in the water as well.

It all happened so fast that Cortex needed to let his mind catch up with the rest of him. Looking down, Crash didn't move an inch. The famous bandicoot hero was limp and lifeless, face down on the floor. Cortex carefully turned him over to observe his handy work:

Crash's green eyes were shut. There was no longer sound emanating from his mouth, only strings of scarlet red trickled out on either side. Crash was quiet, his breathing had come to a halt, his heart had ceased beating moments ago. Blood was dripping out from the wound in his chest cavity and was now gushing out and pooling around him and the scientists boots. _'Did I really just...kill him? Is Crash finally...out of my life_?' Cortex thought. Looking down at his own two hands, they were trembling. Soon Cortex affixed his eyes on the crimson stains that had splattered onto him. His lab coat and matching white pants were a blank canvas, now decorated with droplets of blood. Crash's blood.

A half smile (almost equivalent to that of a smirk) found it's way onto Cortex's face. The man started to chuckle slightly, which then transformed into full blown psychotic laughter seconds later. One eye was twitching as he rubbed his sticky, blood covered, gloved hands together. It had finally arrived...a day that Cortex thought would never come.

The day that Dr. Cortex had come to rid himself of Crash Bandicoot, the metaphorical_ 'thorn in his side'_ for many years after so many humiliating defeats. There was no stopping him and the Cortex Commandos from ruling the world now! The scientists fantasy had become reality.

* * *

Soon the boat docked back at the port in Cortex's Iceberg Lab. Looking down at the defeated, deader than a doornail bandicoot, Cortex chuckled slightly. "After so many defeats, you're finally out of my life." Scooping up Crash's cadaver in his arms, the scientist carried him onto the lift platform and rode it up, back up to the secondary entrance that led into the lab. Once there, he walked inside, his head held high. He could only imagine the look on everyone's face.

Coco was pacing the floor, clearly still as nervous as ever. "Oh, I hope Crash is ok, you know how long Cortex has been after him."

"Cortex is nothing but a failure! He's failed me at least three times! I can't believe I helped you bring him back!" Uka Uka roared.

A voice from behind them made everyone turn around in sheer disbelief. "Or are you?" Cortex wondered. Everyone whipped around in a heartbeat after hearing that answer to find a blood stained Cortex with a mischievous smirk on his face, instead of his regular annoyed scowl. His one eye was still twitching slightly. Coco nearly screamed when she saw her older brother dead in Cortex's arms and Cortex with no sign or even a hint of guilt on his face anywhere. "Crash is no longer my enemy or the biggest threat to our plan Uka Uka." He announced, dropping Crash to the ground like a lifeless ragdoll. Coco was beyond speechless at the horrific sight of her brother. Running over to Crash, one hand cradled his head, while her free hand grasped his wrist and checked for a pulse.

"Did you actually manage to succeed in killing him?" Uka Uka wondered. "Cause I'm not buying it."

Coco was horrified beyond belief. After examining him and checking for a pulse, she discovered...there wasn't one. Her older brother was now ice cold to the touch. "Crash is...Crash is dead!" Hearing that sent anxious chills through Aku Aku and an excited tingle through Uka Uka. "You've gone too far this time Cortex!" Tears prickled in the girl's green eyes. As they swelled up and spilled onto the ground, rage overtook her. She made a lunge at him. She couldn't pretend that she was clam. Coco was straight up furious, Cortex had wandered off the deep end: first he had impersonated her to trick Crash into following him right into a trap and now, he had unintentionally murdered him. "You are cruel beyond words! Do you feel nothing Cortex?! Have you no sense of shame or pity for your actions?!" He shook his head no, his hands still trembling. It was clear that he had no sense of regret. Cortex had tried to run but the female bandicoot jumped him and wrestled him to the floor. The scientist wanted to slug Coco but Cortex knew very well that he couldn't hit a girl. Wrapping her hands around his throat, Coco squeezed tightly, making him move his own hands up to her wrists in a vain attempt to loosen the strong vice grip hold she had on him.

"Your brother's death...is your family's greatest downfall. And the fact that...I...I caused it, makes this a much sweeter...victory than you c-could ever imagine..." Cortex managed to choke out. The harder Cortex pushed, the tighter Coco's grip seemed to get around his surprisingly skinny neck. Oxygen slowly began leaving his lungs, his breathing depleting as his eyes started rolling back in his head.

Of course, at that point, why was he even fighting back? Cortex had gotten what he had been after for ten years; to rid himself of Crash forever. The man had nothing to lose at this point.

Knowing he had to stop her, Aku Aku interfered, "Coco, killing Cortex won't bring Crash back. Instead it would make you just as horrible as him. Do you really want to sink to his level?" Coco thought about that for a brief moment. She knew she had always been good at heart and even though she wanted desperately to exact her revenge, Coco knew that she didn't want to turn into a lunatic like the blood covered scientist who remained on the floor of his lab, pinned beneath her.

Huffing in realization, the female bandicoot finally released him. Cortex gasped for breath and rubbed his neck carefully as Nina picked him up from the floor. They both looked to Coco and Aku Aku. "Come on Coco, we've gotta go break the news to Crunch." The mask sucked in a shaky breath.

As him and Coco headed tword the lift leading down to the boat to start the uneasy journey back tword their island home, the female bandicoot stopped in her tracks and turned back to a psychotic Cortex. "I can't believe you feel nothing after what you did Cortex. You are heartless!" She spat, saliva flying off her lips.

Shaking off Coco's comment, Cortex motioned Nina to follow him, it was time to head back to the N Team's castle shelter. As the evil team remained in the room with the Psychetron, Coco locked her eyes with Cortex once more. "You don't have any sympathy at all? Well I hope one day you reflect back on this and see just what a monster you've become." Those were Coco's last words before her and Aku Aku headed down the lift and back to the boat to depart for home, dead brother in arms.

Nina, being as concerned a niece as she was for her uncles health, gently linked her arm with Cortex's and walked him to the platform (after it had automatically came back up) and back tword a second boat, with Uka Uka following behind.

* * *

As the boat departed back tword N Sanity Island with the scientist and his niece in tow, Cortex was both trembling and tingling with excitement over his victory against Crash. Even if it had resulted in him turning into a deranged, psychotic lunatic. "I can't believe I've finally eliminated Crash. This is the best day ever! I finally won! After a decade of losing, I'm finally victorious!" He pulled out his ray gun for the last time. "And I guess I won't be needing my weapon of choice anymore. Goodbye!" Cortex sang with a high pitched voice as he threw his weapon overboard. Cortex watched the vast ocean swallow it up before slinking backwards.

His niece carefully studied him and his ongoing behavior: the scientist had inched his way over to the back of the boat. Cortex was now crouched down, one hand tugging at his hair while still laughing at the top of his lungs like a crazed maniac. He wasn't at all fazed by what had occurred earlier. "You alright Uncle Neo?" Nina asked, the goth girl cautiously reached a hand out to place on his shoulder, which she immediately regretted. The current madman lashed out his hands at Nina, causing her metal hands to rocket out of their sockets in self defense. Wrapping around his torso, she gave him a tight squeeze.

Even though Nina didn't want to hurt him, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Lifting her relative off the floor of the boat, she tightened her grip little by little. "You're not yourself! Snap out of it!" Nina screamed as she slammed Cortex to the ground. Tears in her eyes as she carried out her action, the force of the impact jarring her uncles injury that was given to him by the natives of Totem Hokum.

Cortex rolled backward and knelt down after his niece had retracted her hands, "I assure you I'm perfectly fine. Just overjoyed that Crash is finally gone! Ha ha! That brainless bandicoot pushed me over the edge. I'm glad I didn't listen to the little voice in my head. Now that I've killed him, I'm finally free!" When the vessel had finally arrived in the port down below where Farmer Ernest had set up his farm, Cortex hopped off the boat and made a sprint towards the castle, laughing wildly and arms and legs flailing in every direction, as Nina looked on concerned. .

"Oh what am I going to do with him?" Shaking her head, the goth girl cautiously followed behind at a safe distance, while Uka Uka flew ahead of both of them. All of Nina's nerves were steeled in case something were to happen unexpectedly. She would have to keep a really close eye on her uncle from here on out...

* * *

Aku Aku had spent the remainder of the day trying to comfort Coco, while both of them, along with Pura, Polar and Baby T looked on, as a glass coffin was placed down next to a hole under the palm tree where Crash liked to nap in the afternoon. Ever since the youngest of the bandicoot siblings had brought Crash back to their home in her arms, Crunch and the family pets (who had almost fainted from shock) had kept close to Coco. Clearly everyone was distraught at the loss of their beloved family member and sibling.

Crunch enveloped his younger sister in a hug and ran a hand up and down her back. "He was a good brother to both of us. I can't believe that cold hearted scientist feels nothing." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"I know. He most certainly was." Coco approached the coffin, the final resting place of her first older sibling. While her remaining brother opened it up. Reaching behind her ear, Coco gently removed the light pink flower and placed it in his hands, before gently closing his fingers around the stem of the delicate blossom. "You were a wonderful companion to all our pets, you made me and Crunch smile whenever we were sad or down. Don't know what we could have done without you. I love you." The female bandicoot decided to stop herself right there before she continued to choke on anymore tears.

Crunch hugged Coco and ran a hand up and down her back while she sobbed her eyes out. "He was a good influence and a good friend overall. He was always up for helping others, not just because he had a kind heart but because that's how he was. He was faithful to our pets too." As the muscular bandicoot sibling reached down and patted Polar between the ears, Crunch heard all of them whimper.

Aku Aku had started tearing up not long after them. He was grateful that Coco and Crunch cared so much about their fellow sibling. "You two are amazing siblings to have cared for Crash as much as you did. All three of you made a great team and a great family. Crash will never be forgotten. Remember children; the ones we love will always be in our hearts. They'll continue to live on in us forever." The Bandicoot family members brought it all in for a hug after that emotional tearjerker of a speech.

After they all pulled away, Crunch along with the witch doctor's magic, lifted the coffin off the ground and placed Crash gently into the hole.

His final resting place.

Aku Aku was right of course, the ones you love may be gone but they would never, ever be forgotten.

* * *

When Cortex and Nina arrived back at the N Teams shelter and gave N Gin, Brio and Tropy a full, descriptive explanation, everyone was in total shock and disbelief, after hearing that Cortex himself had finally done away with Crash. N Tropy, who had always assumed that Cortex didn't have the spine to carry out the action, was so in shock that he almost dropped his tuning fork. The death of Crash Bandicoot had the group in complete shock. Normally, whenever the N Team were to question him about why the bandicoot wasn't eliminated yet, Cortex had always had an excuse for it. He had always rambled on about how his former "failed creation" was just too good.

"I never thought the day would come. You did good Cortex. I'm impressed." N Tropy stated.

"I know right? Didn't think you could ever pull it off. And you feel nothing? That's even better!" N Gin shouted.

Cortex straightened his posture and stood tall and proud. Taking a moment to soak in the glory and pride. Everyone else was completely speechless that they didn't even chime in with any of their own comments for a good solid minute. Except for Uka Uka, who was happier than he had ever been.

"Never thought you could actually manage to eliminate him. Did you?" Brio wondered as he looked at Nina.

The goth girl shook her head no. "No I never did but I don't think he's himself anymore. There's a crazed look in his eyes and he almost lashed out at me. " Nina commented. "Uncle Neo's gone completely insane. He says he's not but I don't believe it. Something snapped inside of him."

Everyone else wasn't buying the end of that tale, as they were all too in awe to pay enough attention to the young Cortex, who had ran off to her room.

* * *

Later that evening, after discarding his blood stained clothes and cleansing himself of his evil deed, Cortex threw on his pajamas and headed for bed. The evil scientist had a hunch that he would be getting a good night sleep tonight after his little 'victory'. Letting out a big yawn, he stretched himself out and then climbed under the covers. "I finally got what I've dreamed of for an entire decade. I'm happy he's gone. Just as Cortex was getting himself comfortable, ready for the feeling of sleep to overtake him, he remembered something:

Something that Coco had said (or rather almost yelled out at him):

_"Well I hope one day you reflect back on this and see just what a monster you've become." _

Her last words rang in his ears and Cortex could've sworn he heard them echo slightly. The man simply shook it off and ignored it, scoffing slightly. "I did what I wanted to do and I still feel nothing after killing him off. He's no longer my problem. Ha, ha, ha." Cortex then turned out his bedside lamp and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, which he hadn't had in years, dreaming and imagining what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next day Cortex had awoken early, much earlier than everyone else (including Nina even) and headed out of the castle for a walk to reflect back on his 'accomplishment', not even bothering to have breakfast. His head was held high as he walked slowly along the sandy shores of the beach. Cortex had never really taken in the local scenery of his island home but now, since he was free and with his mind clear, he could do just that.

The man inhaled a long, slow deep breath, in through the nose and out through his mouth, nice and calm. Cortex looked up above him when he heard seagulls caw. The sky was blue, the sun was shining brightly._ 'Ah, what a lovely day.'_ He thought to himself. His ears pricked up and he turned his head ninety degrees to the right when he heard Pura meow. Quietly creeping over, Cortex saw the tiger cub, along with the rest of the Bandicoots pets gathered around a grey tombstone. Their heads lowered, tears splashing on the ground. Whimpers of pain and concern rose in their throats as they tried to contain themselves. Only mere moments had passed before they all started bawling their eyes out. _'They make such a big deal, it's not like it's the end of the world.' _Cortex thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes. '_I still have no regrets and I couldn't be happier.'_

Crunch then whistled for them to come back in, all three of them complied and ran tword the muscular bandicoot, who swept them all up in a hug. "Let's not spend the remainder of the day mourning our loss. Come on, let's play a game of fetch to take your minds of this." The oldest of the Bandicoot siblings ran over tword the house and scooped up a ball. Baby T's eyes instantly lit up before he sprinted off, ready to catch the toy as soon as Crunch threw it. The furry companions were led back tword the bungalow house and as soon as they were out of sight, Cortex headed forward, continuing on with his relaxation walk.

"Everyone makes such a big deal about the bandicoot hero. Gag me. I've wanted him dead since day one..." The scientist complained, scoffing as he went along. Little did Cortex know however that he would soon come to regret those words...

* * *

Cortex headed into the cave that led to Totem Hokum and as he approached the native village, a native jumped down from one of the huts perched high up in the trees and landed in front of Cortex, his weapon only mere centimeters from puncturing right through his body. The color drained from Cortex's face as the rest of his body trembled, knees threatening to give way as they buckled under him. Knowing he didn't have his hoverboard and that he had thrown his only weapon into the vast ocean during his little psychotic episode, Cortex did the only thing he could do: he made a run for it.

Sprinting away, he glanced over his shoulder briefly to find that more of Papu Papu's minions were hot on his tail. Images soon flashed through his head and memories came flooding back...back to when him and Crash first left the therapists office following the aftermath of their very first (and very short) therapy session:

* * *

_"Well, that was something wasn't it?" Crash nodded yes. He reached out his arms to hug his creator but Cortex slapped his hands away. "Don't...you...dare." A spear whistled through the air and came within inches of piercing the man right through the neck. It wedged itself into the tree trunk. "Ahhhhh!" Jumping into Crash's arms, Cortex whimpered and shook with fright. "On second thought, I'll make an exception. Now let's get out of here! I hate this place!" _

_The bandicoot sprinted back tword the jungle, past Farmer Ernest, and back to the boat. Crash lept on and they set off back to Iceberg Lab. Cortex's teeth were chattering as he wrapped his arms tighter around Crash, clearly he was still shaken. "T-t-thank you f-for almost getting me killed! You really are the worst creature I-I have ever m-mutated!" Crash started to set Cortex down but was stopped midway. "No, no, you don't have to set me down just yet. Wait till we get back."_

_Crash was surprised, but in a good way. His nemesis who had been trying to do away with him now wanting to be comforted. The bandicoot happily tightened his embrace on the scientist as the boat swayed back and forth._

* * *

_'I put my faith in him. He saved me from being killed back then but he's not here to help me this time._' Stepping onto a rock, Cortex made a leap for a tree with a low hanging branch. Getting a tight grip on it, the man hoisted himself up and climbed up another few branches. A bunch of the natives threw their weapons causing Cortex to duck, the spears just grazing the very top of his head. As they were about to take a second shot at using the scientist as target practice, another native shouted to them in a foreign language. The small group nodded and retreated back to their huts in Totem Hokum_. 'Wow, lucky break.' _He thought as he slid down the trunk and headed further along down the beach.

Later that same evening when the sun started to set over the island, Cortex slowly approached the grave resting under a palm tree and laying in front of it was a single white and pink lily. '_Crash's final resting place.' _Looking at the headstone_, _there was an inscription etched into it:

**_Here lies Crash Bandicoot_**

**_1996-2004_**

**_Local hero, amazing brother and overall a good person at heart._**

_"A number of reasons why I'm glad you're dead to the world. You were annoying, goofy and a mindless creature who was nice with everyone. You even tried to be nice with me..." _Cortex seemed to phase out slightly after saying that. Clenching his teeth, Cortex tried to shake this weird feeling away but it just wouldn't leave. '_You actually enjoyed working alongside me, you put up with my many dramatic moments, you didn't mind my company and you never once complained about our temporary partnership...' _The scientist then felt something moist running down the sides of his face. Moving his hands up and drawing his fingers over the corners of his eyes where they were coming from, Cortex discovered they were tears. Wiping both eyes, he tried to steel his emotions...but the feeling of guilt shot through him like a permanent pain arrow mere seconds later. "Oh Crash, why did I do it?! I should have been happy that I did this! But I'm not!"

The little voice that Cortex had heard in his head yesterday had come back to haunt him today. The man could hear that conversation playing over and over again like a broken, scratched record in his ears.

As he dropped to his knees in anguish in front of the grave of his ex nemesis, the scientist started sobbing. "The little voice in my head was right. Crash you practically saved my life after I had drew the natives attention to us in the village. But I didn't properly thank you for that, instead I got greedy and I ended up killing you! I was blinded by my own hate and greed to rule the islands but I never imagined I would ever have regrets for murdering you! Not after all we've been through! Coco was right, I did go too far! I even lashed out at my own neice! Now I wish that Coco had actually killed me. Cause I deserve it." Cortex inhaled a shaky breath as he started trembling.

Thunder rumbled overhead, the sun was now disappearing from sight. Looking up at the sky which was now painted grey and black with dark clouds, a cold icy rain started falling down. Even though they were water droplets hitting on his face, all the man could feel was his own tears. It was like the world was grieving over what he had brought upon himself and everyone else who loved Crash. Which included Cortex himself.

"I would give anything to have you back just for one day!"

He then threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"Crash! You're not my worst enemy anymore! No one except myself can be blamed for the horrible person I became!"

No one was around to hear him. Cortex's words were instantly drowned out by the roaring of the storm above.

Cortex may have killed his worst enemy but he had made a new one in the process:

**Himself**.

**A/N **

**So, if you read this, you can see why I had to cut it from the main story. Third oneshot in the series and also the longest, over 5,000 words but I just don't feel that this was one of my best. This was sitting on the back burner in a doc manager for months. I've had the idea for this tale for a while but could never figure out how to make it into a story. Well, I finally managed to do it. This is the oneshot that practically ignited the Twinsane Wedding oneshot series. However it wasn't the first oneshot that was a spinoff from the main story. Lol XD As you've probably already seen. Now, I'm sorry if this offended anyone but this was my 'what if' scenario and I just couldn't think of a different scene. I'm also sorry for a psychotic Cortex, it's just the way I envisioned it****. **

**Plaugedoctorbeaks: I'm really glad you enjoyed that last oneshot. Yes, my stories have a way of bringing people to tears. ;)**

**Don't roast me alive for this people. XD Until the next oneshot, keep smiling!**

**Now I think I'm starting to lose it. And if anyone caught it, there's a reference in this oneshot. **


End file.
